


You Make My Dreams Crumb True

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moodboard & a Tiny Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Sam learns about an important family tradition he must take part in if he wants to propose to Tony.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984891
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	You Make My Dreams Crumb True

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Make My Dreams Crumb True  
> Collaborator: iam93percentstardust  
> Card Number: 4012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492821  
> Square Filled: T2 - Baking  
> Ship: Ironfalcon  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Established Relationship, Proposals, Human Jarvis  
> Summary: Sam learns about an important family tradition he must take part in if he wants to propose to Tony.  
> Word Count: 623

The day Sam finds out that Edwin Jarvis is still alive is the same day he realizes that there is in fact someone he needs to talk to if he wants to ask Tony to marry him.

He doesn’t know why he never thought Jarvis might still be alive. Perhaps it’s that he’s met JARVIS and he just assumed that the AI’s name was meant to be a memorial for someone long since gone.

But Tony just laughs when Sam says something about it and tells him, “Jarvis threatened to never talk to me again if I named J after him so of course I had to test him. Funny enough, he's still talking to me.”

* * *

Jarvis, as it turns out, is immensely flattered that Sam considers him important enough in Tony’s life to ask him about marrying him.

“But, you know, Tony’s a modern man,” Jarvis says as they sit down with cups of tea and a plate of cookies. “There’s no need to ask for my permission.”

Sam chuckles. “I think you misunderstand me. I’m not asking for your permission. I love Tony very much and I’d marry him whether or not you approved.”

Jarvis laughs as well. “Good for you. I like that spunk of yours, you’ll need it to deal with Tony.”

”I’ve certainly learned that over the last few years.”

Jarvis leans forward. “Well if you’re not here to get my permission, then what, Airman Wilson, _are_ you here for?”

”Just wanted to get your thoughts, sir. Tony really respects you." He pulls the ring out of his pocket for a moment and shows it to Jarvis, relishing in the approving nod Jarvis gives him. "I thought you might have an idea about how to ask him.”

The old man looks thoughtful for a moment. “Tell me, has Tony ever told you about his great-great-grandmother’s tiramisu?”

* * *

Sam has never baked before, at least, not on his own. When he'd been growing up, he used to help his dad bake cookies for him and his sister but that had been things like adding the chocolate chips or turning on the oven. It hadn't been _real_ baking. And it's so important that he get this right.

"Every Carbonell going back four generations has been proposed to with Tony's great-great-grandmother's tiramisu," Jarvis had told him. "Tony may call himself a Stark but he's got Maria's heart. He would love this."

So, yeah, this is just the tiniest bit important to him to get right, and he's determined to do it by himself, even though one look at the recipe makes him want to gag. Raw egg, really? Anyway, he turns down Jarvis' offer of help when he catches Sam looking dubiously at the recipe and heads back to the compound to get started. It's just one measly little recipe. How hard could it be?

* * *

It takes him a year.

A year of attempt after attempt (the team is well sick of tiramisu by the time he's done and he's just about ready to give up on the whole idea altogether and try a different way of proposing) before he finally declares it perfect. He heads back to the tower and, with JARVIS' help to keep Tony busy and out of the way, gets their floor set up and dinner prepared before Tony comes home that night.

And it's been a year and a lot of tears, but it's all worth it for the way Tony's eyes shine when he spots the tiramisu sitting on the table, the way his smile goes just that little bit brighter, the way he nods when Sam clears his throat nervously.

"Ask me," Tony says hoarsely, eyes darting between Sam and the tiramisu.

So Sam does.


End file.
